finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator (Final Fantasy V)
The Gladiator is a job in the Game Boy Advance, mobile, and Steam version of Final Fantasy V, found in the secret sea chasm. The Gladiator is one of the more powerful physical-based jobs in the game, boasting the highest Strength out of the heavy armor jobs, and tied with Monk with the highest Strength in the Advance and succeeding remakes. Gladiators have decent Agility, but suffer from poor Stamina, HP, and Magic Defense. The Gladiator is potent due to their wide array of equipment choices, giving them an edge against a variety of enemies, and they can become better with some commands than the original jobs. Gladiators can take the front or back row. Mastering Gladiator for all four characters in the mobile and Steam versions earns the player the achievement "Battle Master". Profile In the GBA remake, the Gladiator wears heavy armor and an intimidating mask. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris resemble characters from Saint Seiya. The characters' masks pose a certain resemblance to some summoned monsters: Bartz to Odin, Lenna to Shiva, Faris to Syldra, and Krile to Carbuncle. The Gladiator job was redesigned in the mobile port, in which the characters wear light armor reminiscent of traditional Roman gladiators. Abilities The Finisher command can do one of three things: # - Elemental attack that does max damage (9,999). # - Perform a regular critical hit. # Nothing - The attempt failed. The ratio between failure, Elemental Attack! and Critical Hit! varies by job level: * Job Level 0: 37.5% chance to fail, 37.5% chance for Critical Hit!, 25% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 1: 31.25% chance to fail, 37.5% chance for Critical Hit!, 31.25% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 2: 31.25% chance to fail, 31.25% chance for Critical Hit!, 37.5% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 3: 31.25% chance to fail, 25% chance for Critical Hit!, 43.75% chance for Elemental Attack!. * Job Level 4: 25% chance to fail, 25% chance for Critical Hit!, 50% chance for Elemental Attack!. The element used depends on the character's crystal element: Bartz's elemental attack is Wind, Lenna's is Water, Faris's is Fire and Krile's is Earth. Galuf is given the innate element of Earth, and therefore his Finisher ability will take this element, although the player will not be able to see this unless they hack the game so Galuf can use this job. Elemental Attack! will always inflict 9,999 damage unless the enemy is immune to or absorbs the element, in the latter case the enemy being healed for 9,999 instead. A non-boss enemy weak to the character's element will get killed instantly if the Elemental Attack! lands. In spite of a slash animation, Krile and Galuf's Elemental Attack! will miss flying foes, making their version of this ability less useful than the others. Bladeblitz deals a normal physical attack to all enemies equal to 75% of the Attack command's damage. Row modifiers will be ignored if the equipped weapon ignores row, and all special abilities or effects of the equipped weapon will be ignored (however, MP-driven criticals and regular criticals will function as normal). MP-driven criticals will reduce MP once for every target hit. Any non-Heavy target hit by the Lilith Rod will have its effect applied to. Weapons that rely on Magic Power, such as harps and the Wonder Wand, will not work with Bladeblitz. Upon mastery, Freelancers and Mimes gain the Gladiator's bonus to Strength. They also gain a bonus to Agility and Stamina unless higher bonuses have been gained from another mastered job. Level-up abilities Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game 3-073C Gladiator Faris.jpg|Faris. 4-007C.jpg|Krile. Triple Triad Faris as a Gladiator appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Bartz-GladiatorArt.PNG|Bartz. Lenna-GladiatorArt.PNG|Lenna. Critical Hit.png|Finisher (Critical Hit!). (GBA) Finisher - Elemental Attack.png|Finisher (Elemental Attack!). (GBA) Bladeblitz.png|Bladeblitz. (GBA) FFV iOS Finisher - Critical Hit.png|Finisher (Critical Hit!). (iOS/Android) FFV iOS Finisher - Elemental Attack.png|Finisher (Elemental Attack!). (iOS/Android) FFV iOS Bladeblitz.png|Bladeblitz. (iOS/Android) FFV-iOS-Ach-Battle_Master.png|Achievement icon. (iOS) Bartz-Gladiator.PNG|Bartz (GBA). Lenna-Gladiator.PNG|Lenna (GBA). Faris-Gladiator.PNG|Faris (GBA). Krile-Gladiator.PNG|Krile (GBA). Etymology it:Gladiatore (Final Fantasy V) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy V